Hello! Project 2008 Winter
|Last = Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ 2007 Summer Tour |Next = Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ 2008 Summer Tour }} Hello! Project 2008 Winter was Hello! Project's annual winter concert tour. It ran from January 2 to January 27, 2008. The regular tour was split into two series, featuring Wonderful Hearts and Elder Club separately: *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mukyuu~ (Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~ワンダフルハーツ 年中夢求~) *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kashimashi Elder Club~ (Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~かしまし エルダークラブ~) The tour finished on January 26 and 27 at Yokohama Arena with the Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ (Hello! Project 2008 Winter ～決定！ハロ☆プロ アワード '08～), where Wonderful Hearts and Elder Club performed together. A 4-disc DVD box set, titled Hello! Project 2008 Winter LIVE DVD BOX, including all three concerts and bonus footage was released on March 26, 2008 and sold 15,007 copies. A separate DVD of the Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08 concert was released on the same day and sold 2,491 copies. Tracklist ;Hello! Project 2008 Winter LIVE DVD BOX Disc 1 Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mukyuu= #OPENING #Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are! #Ren'ai Revolution 21 #VTR #MC #LALALA Shiawase no Uta #Tokaikko Junjou - ℃-ute #Chance! - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume #Happy☆彡 - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume #Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi - Berryz Koubou #Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba - Berryz Koubou #MC #Mikan - Morning Musume #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ - Morning Musume #Odore! Morning Curry - Morning Musume #MC #Ren'ai♥Rider - Buono! #Seishun! LOVE Lunch - Athena & Robikerottsu #Robo Kiss - Michishige Sayumi, Sugaya Risako #Ai~n! Dance no Uta - Kamei Eri, Junjun, Linlin, Sudo Maasa #Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ #MC #Everyday Everywhere - Takahashi Ai, Tanaka Reina #EVERYDAY YEAH! Kataomoi - Shimizu Saki, Hagiwara Mai, Arihara Kanna #Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru - Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina, Umeda Erika, Yajima Maimi #Ren'ai Sentai Shitsu Ranger - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako #MC #Meguru Koi no Kisetsu - ℃-ute #Omoitattara Kichi desse! - Berryz Koubou #Special Generation - Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute #Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB GIRL - Morning Musume #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ - Morning Musume #Hand made CITY #MC #Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU |-|Disc 2 Kashimashi Elder Club= #OPENING #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (2008 Elder Ver.) #The☆Peace! #VTR #MC #Yattarouze! - Ongaku Gatas #Narihajimeta Koi no BELL - Ongaku Gatas #Ai Ai Daiko - Maeda Yuki #Onegai Miwaku no Target Original new ver. - Melon Kinenbi #Jaja Uma Paradise - v-u-den #MC #HAPPY TO GO! - Matsuura Aya #Watarasebashi - Matsuura Aya #ENDLESS LOVE ~I Love You More~ - Inaba Atsuko, Maeda Yuki, Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui #WOW WOW WOW - Yasuda Kei, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ayaka #Iki wo Kasanemashou - Abe Natsumi #Datte Ikitekanakucha - Abe Natsumi #MC #Danna-sama - Nakazawa Yuko #Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki - Nakazawa Yuko, Inaba Atsuko, Maeda Yuki #SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~ - Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Satoda Mai, Ayaka, Saito Hitomi #Akai Freesia - Melon Kinenbi #Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart - v-u-den #MC #''Morning Medley'' - Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Konno Asami ##Daite HOLD ON ME! ##Happy Summer Wedding ##Happy Night #Ren'ai Revolution 21 #MC #Michi Naru Mirai e |-|Disc 3 Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08= :See the Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ DVD tracklist below. |-|Disc 4 Bonus Footage= #Backstage Footage 1kaime Kouen Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mukyuu~ (バックステージ映像1回目公演 Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~ワンダフルハーツ年中夢求~) #Backstage Footage 2kaime Kouen Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mukyuu~ (バックステージ映像2回目公演 Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~ワンダフルハーツ年中夢求~) #Backstage Footage 3kaime Kouen Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mukyuu~ (バックステージ映像3回目公演 Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~ワンダフルハーツ年中夢求~) #Backstage Footage 1kaime Kouen Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kashimashi Elder Club~ (バックステージ映像1回目公演 Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~かしまし エルダークラブ~) #Backstage Footage 2kaime Kouen Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kashimashi Elder Club~ (バックステージ映像2回目公演 Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~かしまし エルダークラブ~) #Backstage Footage 3kaime Kouen Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kashimashi Elder Club~ (バックステージ映像3回目公演 Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~かしまし エルダークラブ~) #Backstage Footage 1kaime Kouen Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ (バックステージ映像1回目公演 Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~決定！ハロ☆プロ アワード'08~) #Backstage Footage 2kaime Kouen Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ (バックステージ映像2回目公演 Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~決定！ハロ☆プロ アワード'08~) ;Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ DVD #MC #LOVE Machine - Hello Pro Egg → Hello! Project #Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are! #VTR #MC #LALALA Shiawase no Uta - ℃-ute #Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi - Berryz Koubou #Jaja Uma Paradise - v-u-den #MC #Ai Ai Daiko - Maeda Yuki #16sai no Koi Nante - Abe Natsumi, Yajima Maimi #Onegai Miwaku no Target Original new ver. - Melon Kinenbi, Morning Musume #Yattarouze! - Ongaku Gatas, Hello Pro Egg #MC #Chance! - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) #Seishun! LOVE Lunch - Athena & Robikerottsu #I know - Matsuura Aya, Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Junjun, Linlin, Melon Kinenbi, Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui #MC #Danna-sama - Nakazawa Yuko #Iki wo Kasanemashou - Abe Natsumi #Mikan - Morning Musume #MC #Ren'ai Rider - Buono! #Inshouha Renoir no You ni - Inaba Atsuko, Satoda Mai, Ayaka, Maeda Yuki #Otome no Shinrigaku - Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari #Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ - Wonderful Hearts #MC #Tokaikko Junjou - ℃-ute #Special Generation - Berryz Koubou #Narihajimeta Koi no BELL - Ongaku Gatas, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute #Yeah! Meccha Holiday - Matsuura Aya, Ongaku Gatas, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, Hello Pro Egg #MC #Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita - Morning Musume #Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB GIRL - Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, Hello Pro Egg #Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart #Ren'ai Revolution 21 #MC #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Featured Members *MCs ** **Yaguchi Mari ;Wonderful Hearts *Morning Musume **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu **8th Gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Umeda Erika **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai **Arihara Kanna *Buono! **Tsugunaga Momoko **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Suzuki Airi *Hello Pro Egg **1st Gen: Aoki Erina, Furukawa Konatsu, Sainen Mia, Mori Saki, Kitahara Sayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Saho Akari, Okai Asuna, Sekine Azusa, Ogawa Saki, Maeda Irori, Arai Manami **2nd Gen: Komine Momoka ;Elder Club *Nakazawa Yuko *Abe Natsumi *Yasuda Kei *Yaguchi Mari *Inaba Atsuko *Maeda Yuki *Matsuura Aya *Coconuts Musume **Ayaka *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *v-u-den **Ishikawa Rika **Miyoshi Erika **Okada Yui *Ongaku Gatas **Yoshizawa Hitomi **Ishikawa Rika **Satoda Mai **Konno Asami **Korenaga Miki **Noto Arisa **Mano Erina **Sengoku Minami **Sawada Yuri **Muto Mika Concert Schedule Oricon Chart Positions ;Hello! Project 2008 Winter LIVE DVD BOX Total reported sales: 15,007 ;Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ DVD Total reported sales: 2,491 Trivia *This was the first Hello! Project tour to feature Buono!. *This was the last Hello! Project tour to feature the only remaining Coconuts Musume member Ayaka, and the last to feature v-u-den. External Links *Goods (Archived) *Discography: **LIVE DVD BOX: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2008 Concerts Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:7th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Melon Kinenbi Concerts In Category:V-u-den Concerts In Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:2008 DVDs Category:Joint Concerts